Singing With The Stars
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Rock The World. Another Knockout gets the chance of a lifetime when famous rock duo Blackout asks them to record songs with them for an album. Disclaimer: I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

The band and I were at The Red Dragon having Japanese food for lunch and talking about how we think the tour went.

"It was great." Iggy said through a mouthful of sushi.

"Babe, please close your mouth." Nudge said.

Iggy closed his mouth.

A song came on the radio.

**(A/N: Song is Numb by Linkin Park. All caps= Blackout singing.)**

I'M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE

FEELING SO FAITHLESS

LOST UNDER THE SURFACE

DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE EXPECTING OF ME

PUT UNDER THE PRESSURE OF WALKING IN YOUR SHOES

I recognized this song right away. It's the song Numb by rock duo Blackout. The song is off their very first album, Recon.

Blackout was our inspiration to become a band. The members of Blackout are Brigid Dwyer and Catherine Hale. Catherine is Iggy's cousin.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Me too." I said.

"You are so lucky to have a famous relative, man." Ari told Iggy.

Iggy chuckled. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brigid's POV

My name is Brigid Dwyer. I'm 21. I am the singer and guitar player of the rock duo Blackout. My fiancée Catherine is the drummer, and she is also 21.

Yes, you heard me right- fiancée. Catherine and I are lesbians. It's kind of awkward to be an engaged or married lesbian in the United States, because when people think of marriage, they think of marriage between a man and a woman.

"Hey, Brig, you know what would be really cool?" Catherine asked me while she was writing a song for the new album we're working on. It's called Eclipse.

"What, babe?" I asked her.

"If we did a few songs with that newly famous rock band Another Knockout." She replied.

"Isn't your cousin Iggy in that band?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then you're right, it would be cool for us to do a few songs with them. We could put them on Eclipse." I said.

"Now you're talking!" Catherine exclaimed.

Catherine got out her laptop and opened up a blog she reads called Fang's Blog. "Fang just so happens to be in Another Knockout. This is a very easy way to contact him."

Catherine typed a comment in Fang's most recent blog post.

Catherine from Phoenix, Arizona writes: Hey, this is Catherine Hale from Blackout. I was wondering if your band Another Knockout wanted to do a few songs with us for the new album we're working on.

You bet! Meet us at the recording studio tomorrow at 10 AM.

-Fang

"Well, that was fast." I chuckled.

The next day…

We made our way to the recording studio in downtown Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 3/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ari's POVp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Two girls walked into the recording studio. They were hot! One had long straight red hair with side bangs to the right, fair skin, and green eyes, and the other had jet black hair styled in a bob with bangs straight across her forehead, tan skin, and baby blue eyes. They looked like they were in their 20's.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I couldn't help but say "you girls are hot! Are any of you single?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The red haired girl chuckled. "No. I'm engaged."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yep, to me." The black haired girl said. The red haired girl held up her right hand. The index finger on that hand had a wedding ring on it.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ah, fuck. There goes my chance with any of these girls.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Awkward." Nudge said in a sing-song voice.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It is." The red haired girl agreed. "Especially in a society that is so used to marriage being between a man and a woman."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Max's POVp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But you two love each other, so people should be fine with it." Iggy said. He smiled at Catherine. "Good to see you again, Catherine."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She smiled back at him. "You too, Iggy."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ari's face took on a look of confusion. "You two know each other?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, they're cousins." I told him. Ari doesn't know as much about Blackout as me and the others do.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What do you say we get to work on recording those songs?" Fang suggested.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, let's." Brigid agreed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We started recording the songs.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong(AN: Song is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Italics=Max singing, Bold=Fang singing, underline=Brigid singing.)/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"I can't escape this hellspanbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"So many times I've tried/spanbr /strongBut I'm still caged insidebr /strongemSomebody get me through this nightmare/embr /strongI can't control myself/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?spanbr /strongNo one will ever change this animal I have become/strongbr /emHelp me believe it's not the real me/embr /strongSomebody help me tame this animalbr /strongemThis animal/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"This animalspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI can't escape myselfembr /strongI can't escape myself/strongbr /emSo many times I've lied/embr /strongSo many times I've lied/strongbr /But there's still rage insidebr /strongSomebody get me through this nightmare/strongbr /emI can't control myself/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?spanbr /emNo one will ever change this animal I have become/embr /strongHelp me believe it's not the real me/strongbr /emSomebody help me tame this animal I have become/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Help me believe it's not the real me/spanbr /strongSomebody help me tame this animal/strongbr /strongbr /Somebody help me through this nightmare/strongbr /emI can't control myselfbr /Somebody wake me from this nightmarebr /emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I can't escape this hell/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThis animalstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThis animalem/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThis animalstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThis animalem/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThis animalstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThis animalem/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThis animalstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?spanbr /strongNo one will ever change this animal I have becomebr /strongemHelp me believe it's not the real me/embr /Somebody help me tame this animal I have becomebr /strongHelp me believe it's not the real me/strongbr /emSomebody help me tame this animal/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"This animal I have become/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That was epic!" Nudge exclaimed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong(AN: Song is Collide by Skillet. Italics=Max singing, Bold=Fang singing, underline=Brigid singing, normal=Ari singing.)/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWe have fallenstrongbr /emWe have fallen again tonight/embr /Where do we go from herebr /emWhen they're tearing down our lives?/embr /strongWhen all they want is/strongbr /emWhen all they want is/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"For us to live in fear/spanbr /How long can we hold on?br /strongCan we hold on?br /strongHold on/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThere's something deep insidestrongbr /emThat keeps my faith alive/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"When all you can do/spanbr /strongIs hide from the fearbr /strongemThat's deep inside of you/embr /strongSomething, something, something/strongbr /Something, something, somethingbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"To hold me close when I don't know/spanbr /strongThere's something deep inside/strongbr /emThat keeps my faith alive/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We are healingbr But it's killing us insidebr /Can we take a chance?br /emWhen faith and fear collide/embr /We can make itbr /emStep out and take it/embr /We can't live feeling so numbbr /strongHow long can we hold on?/strongbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Can we hold on?/spanbr /emHold on/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThere's something deep insidestrongbr /emThat keeps my faith alive/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"When all you can do/spanbr /strongIs hide from the fearbr /strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"That's deep inside of you/spanbr /emSomething, something, something/embr /strongSomething, something, somethingbr /strongTo hold me close when I don't knowbr /emThere's something deep inside/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"That keeps my faith alive/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong(AN: Song is Vienna by The Fray. Italics=Max singing, Bold=Fang singing, underline=/strongstrongBrigid /strongstrongsinging, normal=Nudge singing.)/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe day's last one-way ticket train pulls inembr /We smile for the casual closure capturingbr /strongThere goes the downpour/strongbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"There goes my fare thee well/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThere's really no way to reach mestrongbr /emThere's really no way to reach me/embr /There's really no way to reach mebr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"'Cause I'm already gone/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There's so many words that we can saybr emSpoken upon long-distance melody/embr /strongThis is my hello/strongbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"This is my goodness/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThere's really no way to reach mebr strongemThere's really no way to reach me/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"There's really no way to reach me/spanbr /'Cause I'm already goneembr /embr /strongMaybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again/strongbr /emStraighten this whole thing out/embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy/spanbr /emBut this is the distance/embr /strongAnd this is my game face/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThere's really no way to reach meembr /strongThere's really no way to reach me/strongbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Is there really no way to reach me?/spanbr /strongAm I already gone?/strongbr /emSo this is your maverick/embr /And this is Vienna/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thanks for doing this, guys." Catherine said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No problem." I said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We walked out of the studio.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"THE ENDp 


End file.
